Death by Roses
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: When Amy finds out about Sonic's secret, she deserts him for another. As she drifts away, Sonic's life begin's to fall apart. Rated T just to be safe. Amyx?, Shadouge, Knuxaze,Tailream TikalxOC COMPLETE!
1. Suprise

**Okay, I'm back! Though this is not a direct sequel (though some parts I follow Shadow), this takes place after Triple Shadows, so it's a good idea to read that story first (and review). This also introduces a few more of my oc's (trust me, I have a lot, but most won't get into the series) I would like to thank my good pal Nicki for helping me come up with this :)**

* * *

It had been half a year since the arrival of Tikal, Ciel, and Gemini.. No one knew the whole details of what happened back at Eggman's base, but clearly, it didn't seem too important. As far as the story went, Shadow and Gemini had almost killed each other, and Shadow had somehow changed Gemini's mind. Gemini was now one on their side. Sonic, meanwhile, had successfully saved the others, and calmed down Ciel without much harm. Ciel had made no mention of what he had seen of Sonic's memories, most people not even knowing he bit Sonic at all. Ciel was on their side too, seeing as Gemini and his brother was.

Things had been generally quiet around Station Square, aside from a few unsuccessful attacks by Eggman. Sonic was currently at Shadow's apartment, which was shared by the three brothers. Knuckles and Tails were also there, all of them bored on a rainy day. Currently, they were trying to agree on a tv channel.

"No way! I refuse to watch any more lame reality shows!"

"Why are these adds so stupid?"

"Hey, where's my coke?" It had been like this for the last hour, no one agreeing on a show. Finally, it ended up on a news channel.

"Last night, the laboratory owned by J. Robotnik, father of Dr Egg...er..Robotnik, blew up last night." the news reporter said.

"Eggman's old man has a lab?" Knuckles asked to no one in particular.

"Lame Robotniks," Shadow said dully. "Change the cha-"

"No! Hold on a sec," Sonic said, an unusual look of concern on his face.

"The source of the explosion is unknown, but most likely due too the dangerous chemicals stored there. There is only one survivor, a hedgebat by the name of Scorge. Here we have Dr. Egg-Robotnik..."

Sonic just stared at the tv screen, a look of disbelief on his face. He whispered something under his breath, but it was drowned out by the reporter, who was interviewing Eggman.

"Uhm, Sonic?" Ciel walked up to Sonic, now waving a hand across the blue hedgehog's face. "Faker, Ciel to faker? Are you okay in there?"

"I have to go," Sonic said, soon running out the door, only a blue streak to show that he had been there.

"What was that all about?" Knuckles said. "Tails?"

"Don't look at me," Tails said. "I don't have a clue what Sonic's thinking, or who Scorge is."

Well then, I think I know where we might find out," Shadow said, grabbing his emerald. "Chaos Control!"

* * *

They appeared in front of Sonic's house, Amy Rose knocking on the door. Blaze and Cream followed behind.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked. The pink hedgehog turned to the boys.

"Looking for Sonic," she said. "I thought he might be home."

"Well, he's not," Shadow said. We know where he went to, but we don't know why. We were thinking we could-"

"If you're even thinking about looking at Sonic's things without his position, you won't! I'll make sure of that."

"Listen, Amy," Gemini said calmly. "This is really important. Besides, we could tell you where he is and why, just as long as we can go in. We'd even help you get to him afterward."

"Well in that case, I guess so. Follow me!" Out of nowhere, she pulled out a key, using it to unlock the door before going inside. Shadow stared at Gemini as the others went in.

"We're helping her get Sonic? What are you thinking?" Shadow asked Gemini.

"I never said when we'd help get Sonic," Gemini replied slyly. "For all we know, it could be years from now. Anyways, after you."

Shadow, Amy, and the others soon entered the room. Amy stood in awe, as if she was a kid in a toy store. Shadow walked over to Sonic's dresser, opening drawer after drawer.

"Bingo," he said, finding the drawer he was looking for. He started grabbing pages, throwing them aside once he decided they weren't the right ones.

"Shadow, what are you looking for?" Ciel asked Shadow, who was still tossing out papers.

"He might have a letter about that kid. Or a file. He keeps all his papers here, in one big mess."

"And...how do you know all this?"

"When treasure hunting with Rouge, you can learn some interesting things. Aha!" Shadow had finally found the paper, a letter of sorts. He quickly read the paper, his expression changing from joy to suprise

"What is it?" Gemini asked Shadow, whose mouth was hanging wide open. Ciel, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Blaze and Amy crowded around the dumbfounded hedgehog.

"Scorge is...Sonic's kid!"**

* * *

Oh my gosh! Sonic a father? What does it mean? Come back next chapter if you wanna find out. And please review!**


	2. Tears

**A note on what's ahead: Ever wonder how upset a certain pink hedgehog could get? You will soon find out...**

* * *

Sonic was staring at the ruined laboratory from afar. The one place he could never break into, it had been guarded more heavily than all of Eggman's ships and the G.U.N military base. How ironic that an explosion was enough to take it down. Sonic ran towards the still smoldering pile of junk, worried at what he might find. The news people were still here, but that was of no matter. 

Then he saw it At first sight, it was a hedgehog, white fur that faded to a deep blue. But a closer look revealed dark blue wings on his back, bat wings. The young hedgebat had deep green eyes. Sonic had not seen him since the boy was a baby.

"Scorge!" Sonic called to him. Scorge turned around.

"Daddy?" he said cautiously. He was only about four.

"Yes, Daddy," Sonic said. He wanted to just run up and hug him, but he resisted the urge. The kid had been through a lot, and hadn't seen his father for a long time. Scorge turned to Sonic, grinning just like his father. Sonic chuckled.

The moment didn't last long, for there was a flash of green light. Standing there was a lot of Sonic's friends, including a sobbing Amy.

"Sonic, how could you?" she wailed loudly. "I thought you loved me! How could you betray me like this?" The news people began to gather around to watch, as Scorge hid behind Sonic.

"Amy, what are you talking about?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Beau, your girlfriend!"

"What?"

"All this time, I thought you were just being shy, but no! You probably ran off to see her!" she looked at the hedgebat, cowering behind his dad.

"And you even had a kid with her! You were just fooling me this whole time! After all I did for you...well, I don't care any more, Sonic! You and I are through!"

In her anger, she threw one of her mallets at him before running off, leaving behind a trail of tears. Sonic was on the verge of tears, as was Scorge. Blaze and Tails were trying to comfort a sobbing Cream and Cheese, Knuckles and the Shadow brothers looking completely shocked. Even Gemini had his mouth hanging open.

"Wow, I've never seen Amy so mad," Ciel said as he uncovered his ears. "Poor Miss Amy."

"We tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't listen to us," Shadow said. "She went beserk as soon as she found out."

"And how did you find out?" Sonic said coldly, glaring at Shadow.

"We were curious, and wanted to find out, so we snuck into your room," Shadow replied guiltily. "I'll be honest with you there."

"Shadow, you son of a-" Sonic noticed Scorge, a horrified look on his face.

"I'm sorry Scorge," Sonic said. "Daddy's just a little upset right now, that's all."

"They're scary," Scorge whispered quietly, nuzzling into Sonic's fur.

"It's alright, they're friends of mine. They might look a little scary, but they would never hurt you."

"We should probably get out of here," Gemini said quickly. "I don't like the look those reporters are giving us."

"But what about Amy?" Cream sniffled, finally calming down a little.

"We'll go find her later, okay Cream?" Blaze said gently. "Right now, she needs to be alone."

"Everyone ready then?" Shadow said, once again pulling out an emerald. "Chaos Control!"

* * *

They had made it to Sonic's house.Sonic collapsed onto the couch, Scorge in his arms. Everyone was silent for a while. Shadow took a look around the place. Even before they came earlier, it was a mess. The place was certainly not ready to have anyone other than Sonic in, especially not a four year old. Cream and Tails eventually left the room, Scorge following behind. 

"I met his mother before I ever knew Amy," Sonic finally said after a while. "Her name was Beau. I fell in love with her, and we had Scorge. We were planning to get married, but..." Sonic was quiet for a while, making sure the kids weren't in earshot. "Before I fought Eggman, I fought his father for a while. As a last resort to stop me, he kidnapped Beau and Scorge. He kept them there, even after he retired, and Eggman took the family business."

"So that's why you fight him," Knuckles said. "I always thought it was just because you were a hero kinda' guy, doing it for justice or whatever."

Everyone was quiet, watching the rain outside the window. Shadow was one of the few who noticed as tears fell down Sonic's face, almost as if to match the rainstorm.**

* * *

C'mon, you know you wanna' say it. Aww, poor Sonic. who will Amy turn to now? Wait and watch...**


	3. Eno

**Oddly enough, I have no comment. What's wrong with me? Wait...this techically is a comment...my brain hurts. Oh well. And in case you were wondering, Amy does not know that Beau is dead.**

* * *

Amy Rose finally stopped to rest. She didn't even remember how long he had been running. She just had wanted to get away from Sonic.

Sonic...the one person she had done so much for. Risking life and limb for him. Always making sure he was alright after his fights. She had even run away from home just to follow after Sonic. Know one back home had known where she had gone, or why. No one, that is, except Eno. Her best friend since they were little kids.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash of light. There was Shadow, holding his chaos emerald.

"What do you want, Shadow?" she asked him.

"We were hoping you had calmed down, and were ready to go home," he replied calmly, though Amy could see a slight look of pity in his eye. Pity? On her?

"No, I'm not going back there," she said, her temper beginning to snap. He would just take her to Sonic, and she wasn't going to do that. "And you know what? I'm not going back to that fake ever! So go do someone else's dirty work." It wasn't a request, it was an order. She turned around and continued to march off. Shadow tried to stop her. As soon as his hand touched her shoulder, she turned around and smacked him. She began to walk off again, but not before he tried again to stop her, resulting in a kick in the crotch. She broke into a full sprint before he could do anything. He'd be there a while anyway.

* * *

She had soon reached the closest city, Stormnight City. Unfortunately, she had entered the wrong side of town. She was soon lost, no one to ask for directions. She heard gunshots. But these weren't Eggman's badniks. It was a full out gang fight, just in the other alley, and it was coming closer. She turned to run, but it was a dead end. Oh god, what was she going to do? She looked around her, finding some crates to hide behind. She crouched behind it, hoping not to be found. The gunshots were louder, coming faster. She could hear screams. It was alomst like a miniature Black Arms invasion.

"Psst, hey you." she turned her head towards the voice.

"Over here," it said, "grab my hand if you want to live." out of a window came a gloved hand, which Amy quickly grabbed on to. It pulled her up into the building, and she was safe. She turned to her hero, gasping in suprise.

"Eno?" she asked in suprise. It was her best friend from seemingly years ago. Like her, he was a hedgehog, a bit like Super Sonic with his quills sticking up, and he had similiar fur color. It was a bright gold, with blue stripes all over him. He was wearing a black vest and shorts, a red earing in his ear. He had matching red shoer and wristguards, a tatoo of a serpent coiled around a sword on his leg. His eyes were just as Amy remembered them, crimson with flecks of blue. There was a sense of power around him, one Amy had not noticed as a child. But it wasn't of any matter for now.

"Eno, what are you doing here?" Amy asked her old friend. "I thought you still lived back in Vale with your brother."

"Long story, Amy," he replied, keeping his cool like he always did. "Question is, why are you in a dump like this? You look like you've been running for hours."

Amy's face turned pale. In all the confusion of the gun fight, she had forgotten about Sonic. It all came rushing back to her, a sweeping flood of memories. She didn't notice herself crying until Eno began to wipe away her tears. She looked up at a smiling face, a lot like Sonic generally would when she was sad. But Sonic's wasn't out of love, like she thought it was. A few more tears escaped her eyes.

"Calm down, Amy," Eno whispered to her, a soothing yet strong command. "It's all going to be better. Now I don't know what happened, but we got to get out of here before the owners of this place come back. Tell me, where do you live nowadays?"

"Central City," she managed to answer as the flood of tears died down.

"Central City it is then. C'mon, it's a long train ride."

* * *

Amy was quiet throughout the train ride. She just stared out the window for a while. She eventually fell asleep, her head in Eno's lap. He didn't really mind. It had been so long since he had seen her. Last she had talked to him, it was before she ran away to chase her hero, Sonic. Eno wondered why she wasn't with him now, but the thought soon gave way to something else. He sensed something...something dark. It made his fur stand on end. He looked out the window. It was pitch black out, but he could make out a faint outline of a large ship in the sky. Eggman. There was something evil eminating from the flying base, but it was impossible to tell what. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

His thoughts were interuppted as the sleeping Amy shifted her head, moaning in her sleep. Eno softly stroked her fur until she drifted back into her dreams. A while later, he slowly waked her up as they reached the Central City Train Station.

After a bit of mindless wandering, they finally made it to Amy's appartment. Amy went in, and Eno began to leave.

"Wait!" Eno turned to Amy, standing in the doorway.

"Don't leave yet, please,"Amy cried. "I need someone to stay with me. And...you don't have a home, do you?" Eno shook his head. How did she know?

"Then it's settled," she said. "You can stay here a while, and give me a hand, okay?" Eno nodded his head in agreement, and the pair went inside, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Outside the appartment complex, a winged hedgehog lowered his binoculars. He lifted up a cell phone to his ear.

"Black Wing to Nightshade and Slayed, Black Wing to Nightshade and Slayed, do you read me? The tulip has entered the building, along with a weed, over."

"Ciel, you can cut out the secret agent act," Shadow said through the phone. "Anyway, who was with Amy?"

"I don't know. A male hedgehog with gold fur, blue stripes. Looks about sixteen. Any ideas, Nightshade? Slayed? Over."

"Cut it out already," Gemini said, "and why do I have to be Slayed?"

"This is stupid," Shadow sighed. "Just tell us in a regular voice what happened."

"Well, Amy was walked to the door by a hedgehog, he was about to leace, she convinced him to go in with her."

"Okay then. Just tell us if anything else happens."

"Roger that, over and out." Ciel clicked off the phone, soon swooping to a better position to see the two hedgehogs. He would get all the informaton he could.**

* * *

Yay for cheesy spy stuff! Anyways, more is to come. Review! (doesn't it get annoying when people constantly say that?)**


	4. Phone Calls

**Don't you just hate school? I can't wait 'til High School...but first, summer. And I apologize about the cheesy spy stuff...**

* * *

Shadow switched off the phone. Amy with someone else already? He had thought she would find someone, but not the night of the breakup. She had seemed really upset, especially when she had tried to escape him. That kick had really hurt...

"So, should we tell Sonic?" Gemini asked Shadow.

"No, he's got enough on his mind," Shadow said, "and the hedgehog could be her cousin or something."

"Keyword, could. That doesn't mean we can bank on it. Anyway, I'm going to bed."

"Already Gemini? Usually, you're the one who stays up until four in the morning."

"Well, I've got something to do tomorrow. Can you handle this on your own?"

"No problem. I'll wake you if anything big comes up."

Gemini walked to his room, leaving Shadow to listen out for if Ciel had any info. Blaze and Cream had asked them to keep an eye on Amy, but it wasn't a good idea to be with her in the state she was in. So they had talked Ciel into spying on her appartment, while they stayed home in case Sonic called or something.

Sonic...it was sort of hard to believe that in one day, he could go from seemingly perfect to wreck. He was having a hard time, not only with losing Amy, but finding that his old girlfriend was dead. This brought up a few questions in Shadow's mind. If he already had a girlfriend, why was he nice to Amy? Was it just friendship, or did Sonic really like Amy? And if so, what was he going to do about Beau? It was impossible to tell what that hedgehog was thinking...

The phone began to ring again. It was Sonic.

"Hello Sonic. Why are you calling at this time of night?" Shadow asked.

"I was wondering if you guys could help me out tomorrow at my house."

"I can, and I'm sure Ciel can too. Gemini's doing something tomorrow, but he might be able to help when he's done."

"Okay. Seen Amy anywhere?"

Shadow ws about to answer, but he decided now would not be the time to say anything.

"No, I haven't seen her. We sent Ciel to go look for her, so don't worry."

"Oh, okay. Bye Shadow." _Click_. Shadow hang up the phone. Sonic was really down. He was usually the one that would help out when others were down. Now he was the one who needed help.

Th phone began to ring again. It was Ciel this time. He sounded scared.

"Shadow, you know that hedgehog that came in with Amy? He keeps looking right where I am. It's as if he knows I'm here. What should I do?"

"Ciel, I'm sure you're just being paranoid."

"No, really! And if I move somewhere else, he finds me there too! Then he starts giving me this weird look, as if I were a monster or something, but I don't look like one, do I?"

"Well...er...how about you just come back home for now, okay? You've done good enough."

"Okay, be right there!" _Click._ The phone was hung up again. Shadow sighed. It was odd to have someone watching someone when he's in the dark, but Ciel did have a large imagination. He could have just thought he saw something, right?

The phone started to ring again. Shado was getting pretty ticked right about now, especially at all that happened that day. The phone kept ringing.

"Who the hell is calling at three in the morning?" Shadow yelled into the phone.

"Well, isn't someone grumpy," It was Rouge. "I've been trying to call you all day. I have a job for you tomorrow."

"Sorry Rouge, I can't," Shadow was embarresed that he had just yelled at Rouge. The two had been going out now for the past two months, but it was mainly thieving work.

"Helping Sonic?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, it was all over the news, what happened with Sonic. I'm suprised you haven't heard."

"Look Rouge, I've had a day. Maybe you could help me with Sonic tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it. Bye Shadie." _Click. _Why did she have to use that nickname? It was almost as annoying as Sonic calling him Shad.

Shadow eventually fell asleep on the couch. He wouldn't be getting much in the next few days.**

* * *

Sorry if that was a little boring. It will get better, I promise. Next up, we get to see where exactly Gemini is going...(hint: TikalxOC)**


	5. Different kinds of love

**I confess: I have no idea how this story will go. I am coming up with it as I go! So this is new for all of us.**

* * *

Light began to shine upon Angel Island. It was finally dawn. Tikal was waiting with the chaos chao that had come with her when she had entered this time, named Chai. Tikal was waiting for a certain someone, for today was the day of their first date. They had decided on that morning, when no one would disturb them.

Gemini stepped out of the shadows. He was the one she had been waiting for. Since the incident at Eggman's base, he had a change of heart. Both of them, unfamiliar with the place and time they had ended up in, had been learnng about it together, as well as each other.

"Sorry I took so long," Gemini said, trying to fix up his fur, "I overslept."

"Better than no sleep at all," she answered happily. For once, he didn't have a hood over his head. His face looked a lot like Shadow's but with blue stripes like the sky, as were his eyes.

"So...did you hear about Sonic?" Gemini asked casually.

"Yes, I believe Knuckles told me. I don't really why it's so bad, though. In my time, men would father kids with multiple wives."

"In this time, it's a bad thing. That's what I heard. People don't like it when their spouses are unfaithful."

"Sometimes, I think things were easier back home."

"So do I."

Suddenly, Gemini felt something. Something dark and powerful. But unlike it did to Eno, it felt good to Gemini. A comfort of the familiar darkness, something he was accostomed to since he had learned it's magic on the Ark. Whatever was causing that, it was coming closer. And it was big. Gemini looked up to the sky, sighting an airship, the Eggman logo on the side.

"What is it?" Tikal asked him, as she saw a curious look appear on his face.

"Over there. See that airship? It's emitting dark magic. What confuses me is why."

"There's a reason for everything. He's probably used it for a robot. Or maybe he's found something like Chaos." Chai gave a small squeak in agreement.

It was getting closer. The effect of it's pressence was beginning to have an effect on Gemini. The pleasurable feeling was making him dizzy, as if he had drunk a large amount of wine. The world was spinning as Gemini tried to support himself by leaning against a tree trunk. He had never been exposed to this much dark energy. Not even Baron, his tutor in magic aboard the Ark, could muster this much power. Everything was blurry, the sound of Tikal's voice sounded far away. As Gemini passed out, he thought he could make out the image of the airship above him in the sky.

* * *

Hours after the ship appeared at Angel Island, word had not yet reached the others. Knuckles and Blaze had been over helping Sonic since the night before, leaving Tikal to guard the emerald. Shadow had come a few hours ago to help Sonic as agreed, by doing a little clean up work while Knuckles and Blaze helped get some furniture. Ciel had been put in charge of watching Cream, Cheese, and Scorge.

"I swear Sonic, how can you live in such a dump?" Shadow asked Sonic, filling up seemingly the hundreth trashbag that day.

"Hey, your place isn't exactly fit for the Cleanest House of theYear award either," Sonic said back.

"At least it gets clean," Shadow snapped. "Did Amy do all your cleaning?"

"Most of it, yeah." Sonic sighed. "This living without Amy gig is going to be hard to get used to."

"You're giving up already?" Shadow was shocked. Sonic? Giving up? "You can't be serious."

"Shadow, I can tell when I can't win," Sonic said. (He can?) "I saw how Amy was acting. I know what kind of girl Amy is. She probably won't come back."

"After all the time she spent chasing you? Sonic, she'll come back and at least say goodbye."

At this point, Rouge came in. Shadow was glad. Not only did it stall the conversation, but he finally had someone to talk to other than the depressed hero.

"Hey boys," she said, flirtaciously winking. Sonic groaned and turned his head.

"Well, I can see you're not doing so well. I swear, you're acting like Shadow."

"I resent that!" Shadow said. Rouge chuckled.

"Trust me Shadow," Sonic muttered under his breath, "you were moping even worse than this." Unfortunately. Shadow heard this, resulting in a punch to Sonic's face.

"I don't care how low you are," Shadow said angrily, "You will not compare your whining to me!"

"Just watch me!" Sonic retorted. At that moment, Scorge entered the room.

"Oh, hey Scorge," Sonic said, trying to brighten up at the sight of his kid. Scorge payed no attention, instead walking over to Rouge.

"Mommy?" he asked, looking up at Rouge.

"No, I'm not you're mommy," Roge said sweetly. Scorge seemed to consider this a moment.

"Then...Aunty!" he replied happily, giving his "Aunty" a hug. Ciel popped in at this point.

"If rouge is his aunt, does that make Shadow an uncle?" Ciel asked.

"What would make you think that?" Shadow said, his cheeks turning a little pink.

"Because you like her, right?" Ciel asked. Shadow's face turned a brighter pink. Rouge and Sonic started laughing at this.

"So is Shadow you're uncle?" Sonic asked Scorge.

"No...Shadow's a...faker!"

"Hey, that's my term!" Shadow said, his face flushed as pink as his dark fur allowed. "Sonic's a faker! Son-ic!"

"No he's not," Scorge said. "He's my daddy! Daddy's not a faker!"

"Finally, someone agrees with me," Sonic said, "Par-ty! Par-ty!" Sonic began to jump up and down with his fists in the air, Scorge doing the same. Rouge, Ciel, and Shadow all laughed. It was nice that Sonic, even with all the stuff going on, could still be happy.**

* * *

Par-ty! Par-ty! Everybody say it! Anyway, next chapter up soon. Par-ty!**


	6. Shopping

**After taking a break to write Desires, I shall now resume the story. And I'm starting to get a clue how the story will go. Wipee!**_

* * *

Bam!_ Amy brought her hammer down on yet another one of her Sonic dolls. She had been destroying them all morning. She never wanted to see that cheating fake Sonic ever again. She stepped back to look at her work. Bits and pieces of decapitated Sonic dolls littered the floor. Her Sonic rug was ripped to shred, as was any other Sonic merchandise. She looked over at Eno, who had been silently watching.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Eno asked her.

"Well, I'm calm now, and I've completely abolished my Sonic collection. I feel a lot better."

"If you say so," Eno said with a sigh. One thing definetly hadn't changed since they had last seen each other: her temper.

"I'm going to go get a new rug," Amy decided, grabbing her purse. "You coming with me?"

"Sure," Eno said, following Amy out the door. He had an odd feeling about this. He didn't tell her, she probably had enough on her mind. But Eno decided it would be best to stay cautious.

* * *

"Ooh, how about this one?" Amy said, showing up in a purple dress. Even though they had left to buy a rug, Amy had ended up going to the new clothes shop also. Finally, she had someone who would stay and help her shop instead of running off.

"Looking nice," Eno confirmed at her dress, giving an o.k. sign. Amy went back in the dressing room, soon coming out in her regular clothes, the dress in her arms.

"Come on, we're checking out now." Eno gave a sigh of relief. Even though he was staying with Amy, he did not like shopping. Not one bit. As Amy paid for the dress, Eno noticed two people staring at her. A purple cat, and a red echidna who was trying to carry something heavy. A bed or something. There was an aura of power around both of them. "Emerald guardians," Eno concluded in his head. The echidna seemed fit, most likely training often. And the cat possesed fire powers, an energy inside of her, not a magic. As Amy finished paying off the dress, she looked over at the two animals.

"Hey, it's Knuckles and Blaze," she said. "I wonder what they're doing here." Amy and Eno went out of the store, Amy running up to the cat.

"Hi Blaze!" Amy said as she caught up to the cat. "Hi Knux."

"Hello Amy," Blaze greeted in reply. Knuckles merely turned his head, obviously more concentrated in carrying his package.

"What are you guys doing around here?" Amy asked. Knuckles absolutely hated shopping, and Blaze never really shopped much either. The two guardians exchanged a glance.

"Well," Blaze began, "Knuckles needed some new furniture for his house. So he asked me to come so he wouldn't screw up the shopping." Knuckles shot a look at Blaze, but at leas she had come up with an excuse. If Amy knew they were helping Sonic, she would flip out, as she probably hadn't fully recovered from that.

"Who's that guy?" Knuckles asked, trying to change the conversation.

"This is Eno, an old friend of mine," Amy said happily. Blaze and Eno shook hands.

"As she said, my name is Eno," Eno said.

"Blaze, pleased to meet you," she replied kindly, "and that's Knuckles." Knuckles waved a bit, soon returning to hauling the furniture. Blaze felt an odd energy coming from Eno, but it wasn't at all like the emerald's power, or any other for that matter. But he soon removed his hand, as Amy resumed talking.

"So, who's guarding the Master Emerald?" Amy asked Knuckles.

"We had Tikal do it while we were gone," Knuckles said. "I better check up on her. I hope she isn't hanging out with Shadow's brother or something." Knuckles picked up his cell phone, dialing up the home number.

"Hello, pick up cuzy," Knuckles muttered impatiently. (If you didn't know, I heard Tikal is his cousin.) "Dammit, why isn't she picking up? I taught her how to use the stupid phone." Instead of Tikal, Knuckles instead got the answering machine play in his ear.

"Yo, Knuckles here. Sorry, I'm busy at the moment. Leave a message, but nothing stupid, 'kay? Later." _Beep._

"I don't sound that stupid on the answering machine," Knuckles mumbled. "C'mon Blaze. Let's get this over to Sonic's house, and then see what's so important taht Tikal can't answer the goddam phone."

"Wait a minute," Amy said, her voice getting louder, "You said it was for Knuckle's place, not Sonic!"

"Well, you see-"

"You liars!" Amy screamed, as heads began to turn towards the ruckas. "So you're helping Sonic and his girlfriend! Fine then, I guess you guys are against me too! Come on, Eno!" Amy grabbed his arm, dragging him back towards her appartment. Eno mouthed a small "sorry" to Knuckles and Blaze as the onlookers continued to stare. Only Eno managed to notice as tears fell down Amy's face. Now almost everyone who had been her friend was on Sonic's side. Now there was no turning back, she would ditch him once and for all.**

* * *

Dang...Amy is so upset. Maybe she has issues? (Dodges hammers thrown by obsessed Amy fans.) Sorry! Anyway, where is Tikal? Find out next chapter! **


	7. Magic

**The story's taking a bit of a twist here, so sorry if it's confusing. And for those of you who are wondering, there is a point to me not concentrating on just one group of characters. It all ties together, somehow...(but I'm not saying yet)**

* * *

Everything was blurry. What was going on? It was hard to focus. Everything was gradually becoming clearer, revealing a set of iron bars from floor to ceiling.

"Gemini, you're awake!" Gemini looked up at Tikal as everything came into focus. a wave of nausea overcame him, almost making him throw up. He and Tikal were both in a cage, most likely inside Eggman's base. But where was Eggman? And what was making him feel so sick?

A large, rotund figure came into the room, but it was not Eggman. This man look older (and possibly larger?) than the mad doctor. He had even less hair on his head, and a rapidly thinning grey moustache. He also wore a standard white labcoet, tailored to fit his massive size. In a way, he looked like an older Professor Gerald.

"Hello there, Project Gemini." the man said. "I am knon as Doctor James Q. Robotnik, father of Doctor Ivo Robotnik." Gemini cast a glare at Dr. James.

"Didn't you die in the explosion at your base?" Gemini asked. "There was only one reported survivor, and it was not you."

"Oh, that. I didn't have much use for it anymore, since I completed this. So I simply blew it up."

"You blew it up? But there were innocent people in there, scientists who practically worshipped you like a god!"

"What is a god that does not punish it's followers from time to time? Faith is a risky thing."

"You'll pay for what you did," Gemini growled, starting to get on his feet, supporting himself with Tikal. Another wave of nausea hit, but not as bad as his anger, which had quickly risen towards the deranged scientist.. He began to chant the spell of fire, one of the simplist spells created. But nothing happened. No flame, no spark, not even a puff or smoke.

"I see you had to much confidence in your powers, Project." The words were like daggers to his flesh. What was going on? The fire spell was his first spell, one he had learned six years after his creation. It was near impossible for it to suddenly not work. Almost as if he were just another hedgehog.

"What did you do?" Gemini growled, clenching his teeth.

"I needed a large amount of dark magic for my project. So I simply extracted yours while you were unconcious." The feeling of daggers became piercing blades, as if he was being ripped apart from the inside out. His magic, gone. The one thing he had held on to, even though he had almost killed his brother twice with it. The power he had used to revive Ciel. Almost his whole life had been centered around this sacred art. And now it was gone. He heard a voice, but it sounded so far away. Was that Tikal?

"You monster!" Tikal was talking to their captor. "First you kill innocent people, then you take away his powers? What are you planning to do?"

"Most villians make the mistake of telling their prisoners their plans. But I know for certain ther is nothing you can do about it, so I'll tell you. After my dear father was put in jail for his work on Space Colony Ark, I wanted to help in his plot for revenge. After he died, I came up with my own plan, one requiring the powers of science and magic." The wall behind James came down, revealing a collection of machinery and robots.

"With the dark magic I have gathered around the world, I have gathered enough energy for the spell of eternal night. Did you ever hear of that one, Gemini?"

"It's a complex spell, requiring the powers of multiple magicians. It's a spell to blot out all existing light, bringing darkness and blindness. It's only been used a few times in history, being undone by light mages. Of course, thoses mages generally died in the process, and there aren't many light mages in the world anymore."

"Exactly, so I can ensure a permanent night."

"But if it's that dark, you wouldn't be able to see!" Tikal protested," so it would hurt you also!"

"Oh, I've thought of that," James said, a tone of joyful pride in his voice. "Like my son, I have also built various machines. And I have come up with the perfect robots. Meet the Midnight Assasins."

In came a squadron of robots, each black with retractable blades attached to their limbs. Unlike the bulky creations of Eggman, these were long and skinny, their movement silent. They had no eyes on them anywhere, raising the question of how they could find anything.

"The Midnight Assasins are literally killing machines, silently murdering their prey. Except for me, they are programmed to kill anyone they hear, feel, or smell. When the time is right, I will unleash them all over the planet, causing the death of millions-no, billions of people, until there is nothing left. And then, the revenge my grandfather intended will be complete. As for you, I will keep you here a while. See how you react when the creatures you held dear die away, and you are all that's left. Farewell." With that, James marched out of the room, his robots following behind.

"Damn him," Gemini said, allowing himself to fall on the floor. Today had begun so nicely, and now almost everything was taken away from him.

"It's not over," Tikal said hopefully. "They'll find a way to stop this. Besides, your brothers are immortal, right?"

"Wrong," Gemini said solemnly. "Ciel was revived by magic, but he can't sustain a lifeforce unless he takes some from others. As for Shadow..." Gemini seemed to stare into space. "As I said before, he was born without a soul. None of us know why. Even with his copysoul, he still doesn't have a full soul. It will eventually break, and his essence will fade away, leaving only an empty shell of a body."

"Even so you still have me," she said quietly. "And also, I think I have a way to contact the others."**

* * *

Never suspected that, did you? Will Tikal warn the others? Will Amy kill Sonic? All that and more, next chapter!**


	8. Answers

**Okay, Chapter 8! But before we start, I would like to clarify something that confused some people last chapter, and in Triple Shadows. **

**Here's the deal with Shadow's "soul." The copy soul which he posseses can copy the attributes of other people's souls, but only a bit of it is permanent. This in turn affects how he acts and things like that depending on who he's exposed to. For example, he was nice during the first years after his creation because he was only exposed to people who were generally "nice." But as he got exposed to other people, his attitude changed a bit. Currently, he's had major exposure to angry/crazed people, such as Gerald (after Maria's death), Black Doom, GUN soldiars, etc. So his copy soul has copied bits of their soul, adding it to the other bits acquired throughout his life.. The result is a mainly angry, lonely personality, but a nice person underneath. Of course, his soul is not yet complete, so he can still change depending on who he's exposed to.**

**Sorry if that was confusing, that's just my take on it. If you have a question, please, feel free to ask. With that out of the way, Chapter 8!**

* * *

The crying had finally subsided. Amy Rose lifted up her head. It had been an hour since they had gotten back to the appartment. Amy had been upset after the encounter with Blaze and Knuckles, now finally calming down. She turned to Eno, who had been with her the whole time. He gave a comforting smile.

"Feeling a little better?" he asked calmly. Amy nodded.

"It just seems like..." Amy stopped a minute, trying to find words. "Like everyone's abandoned me for Sonic. And his girlfriend."

"Trust me, I know how you feel," Eno said quietly. "The reason I left home was because my brother fell for someone else, like Sonic did. I never liked my brother in the way you like Sonic, but it was just so hard seeing him give himself up for his girlfriend. So I ran away. I didn't even say goodbye, and now..." his voice trailed off into nothing, not yet ready to reveal the whole story. What he said was enough, Amy understanding what he did say.

"Well, I am going to say goodbye to Sonic," Amy said. "And no matter how much it hurts, I'm going to wish Beau good luck. Will you come with me?"

"I always would."

* * *

Knuckles and Blaze had made it to Angel Island. Knuckles was looking everywhere for Tikal, Blaze assisting the search.

"Dammit, it's no use," Knuckles said finally, as they reached the Master Emerald. "She must've gotten kidnapped. Either that, or she went on a date with Gemini." At that moment, the Master Emerald began to glow, a projection of Tikal and Gemini appearing over it.

"Tikal! There you are!" Knuckles said. "Where are you, and...what the hell is Gemini doing with you?"

"Knuckles, I don't have much time for this message," Tikal said. "We've been kidnapped by Eggman's father, and we have to warn you."

"Warn us of what?" Blaze asked, while Knuckles just stared.

"Doctor Robotnik is planning to thrust the world into eternal night," Gemini said, "and then is going to send out his robots on a killing spree."

"And you'd love to go with them, wouldn't you?" Knuckles growled angrily. He had never liked Gemini, not one bit.

"No, I would not, unless it was you I was killing," Gemini retorted, his temper also rising. "Even if I did, that damn bastard took my magic away. And since we're stuck in here, we need you to go tell the others. Blaze, please make sure he doesn't screw up, okay?"

"I promise," Blaze said as Knuckles continued to glare at Gemini. "But what if it does work, and there is no light?"

"From what Gemini told me, it only extingueshses existing light," Tikal said. "Any light made afterwards wold work, as long as it's magic. But only a light mage has ever been able to undo the spell, so we don't know what else can end it. Now, we can't talk any longer. Take care Knuckles! Good luck Blaze!" With that, the image faded.

"Crud," Knuckles muttered under his breath. "Well, they're probably at Sonic's house. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

"Daddy, look at the ship!" Scorge was energetically jumping up and down, pointing at the battleship in the sky.

"Not now Scorge," Sonic said, "Daddy's busy at the moment." Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge were trying to get the furniture in the house.

"Mr. Sonic, you might want to come see this," Cream said quietly, Cheese giving a small, "chao" in agreement.

"Dang, look at the size of that thing!" Ciel exclaimed. "Lex! Come look at this!"

"How many times do I have to remind you, it's Shadow!" Shadow yelled, soon realizing the ship in the sky.

"What is Eggman doing this time?" Rouge wondered aloud. "I didn't see any files on this last I checked, did you,

Shadow?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Shadow said. At this point, Knuckles and Blaze showed up.

"Guys, you won't believe what that is!" Knuckles huffed, catching his breath. "That ship belongs to Eggman's old man!"

"And he's planning to plunge the planet into eternal night," Blaze said. "We heard from Tikal and Gemini. They found out from Robotnik himself."

"You mean he's kidnapped Gemini and Tikal?" Ciel exclaimed. "But why?"

"Who knows, but we've gotta' stop them!" Knuckles shouted, obviously getting excited. "How many chaos emeralds you guys have?"

"Six," Tails replied, "And Shadow's makes seven. You guys up to it?"

"Of course," Sonic said, "Let's go already."

But all of a sudden, a burst of energy came from the airship, and the world was covered in darkness.**

* * *

How's that for a cliffhanger? Ooh, I'm getting such good ideas. No one will guess what's gonna happen next (most of it, anyways...) Anyway, I shall say this only one time after this...REVIEW! Please?**


	9. Emeralds

**Not much more to go, but I think I've figured it out. What happens is...what, you think I'm telling you? Well, in case you do, I'm not. And no, you can't trick me into doing it, I'm not as gullible as Knuckles (don't flame me!)**

* * *

All across the world, all there was was total darkness. No light, just pitch black.

"What's going on?" Amy whispered, holding on tighter to Eno's arm. "Everything's so...black. I can't see." Out of nowhere came a small light, illuminating the darkness. She looked over at Eno.

"Just a little something I learned," Eno was grinning, bringing the small light closer. "Light's an old magic, one no one's used for a very long time. Took me awile to learn." Amy was astonished. He knew magic too? It wasn't at all like the emeralds, or Gemini's magic. This was warm, yet it contained a power still greater.

"Shouldn't we be getting to Sonic's place?" Eno asked calmly, as if nothing had happened. Amy nodded, and the pair walked on.

* * *

There was a small fire at Sonic's house, probably set by Blaze. She, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Ciel, Cream, Cheese, and Scorge were all around the fire. Shadow seemed to be in a sour mood, muttering something under his breath.

"Hey, it's Amy!" Ciel exclaimed, being the first to notice her. "Hi Amy!" Everyone else seemed to notice her too. Scorge hid behind Rouge, not forgetting what she had been like to his father.

"Hey guys," Amy said. "What happened here?"

"We were getting ready to go defeat Eggman's father," Shadow said "when everything went black. Sonic grabbed Tails and the emeralds and ran off to defeat Robotnik himself."

"What about Beau?" Amy asked. Everyone was silent, wondering how to respond. It was Rouge who broke the silence.

"Amy, Beau is dead," she said. "She was being kept hostage for three and a half years. That explosion at Robotnik's base killed everyone there except Scorge. Beau was already dead by the time you got there."

Amy stood there in silence. Dead? So, Sonic hadn't been meeting anyone secretly. He really hadn't dumped her after all. Amy hung her head in shame. She had been wrong the whole time, and now was too late to say anything to him. Or was it?

"Shadow," Amy said, "Can you use Chaos Control with a sol emerald?"

"I've never tried it," Shadow admitted.

"Blaze, could he try using one of your emeralds?" Amy asked.

"In this case, yes." Blaze pulled out an emerald, handing it to Shadow.

"Okay, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Knuckles with me," Shadow said. "Everyone else stays here to keep the kids safe. Chaos Control!" The five characters disappeared, leaving Eno and Ciel with the kids.

"Oh, I wanted to go too," Scorge whined. "I wanted to help Daddy."

"No, Shadow said we have to stay here," Cream said.

"But it's dark here! I can't see where I'm running!" A small light appeared over Scorge's head.

"Better?" Eno asked calmly, moving the ball of light throughout the air. Ciel stared in amazement.

"You...you're a light mage!" Ciel exclaimed.

"That I am." Eno responded. "That's what's needed to undo the night spell, correct?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've read about this spell before. Of course, it would be easiest to undo the spell at it's source..."

"I could take you!" Ciel said happily, unfolding his wings. "Of course, I'd have to take the kids, too."

"We don't mind," Cream said, holding Cheese.

"Yeah, then we can help Dad!" Scorge said. "Let's go!"**

* * *

**Sonic stood upon one of the wings of the airship. The emeralds were slowly circuling around him.

"Sonic, are you sure you want to go through with this?" a nervous Tails asked.

"Of course I am," Sonic said, as the emeralds swirled around him.

"Dr. J. Robotnik..." Sonic thought, "You'll pay for what you did to Beau"

**

* * *

****Okay short chapter, I know. But I wanted to save the good stuff forthe next chapter!Will Super Sonic defeat Robotnik? Will he forgive Amy? Can Eno undo the spell, and what about Tikal and Gemini? Coming up next!**


	10. Vengence

**Before I start this chapter, I shadll state one thing: I hate being sick. I hate it more than a lot of things. Despite that, the story will continue! And just because, I'll let you know what I'm thinking of for my next story. A stranded island story! (The only OC in it will be exclusive to that story.) SonicxAmyxShadow, with nothing to do with my other fics to date. But enough talk. READ!**

* * *

Above the airship, only one light stood against the darkness. Super Sonic, radiating with the emeralds power. But something was different about him. Maybe it was the aura around him, tinged with red. Possibly the look on his face, cold and serious. It might of been the words he whispered, silently ringing throughout the sky.

"Tonight, you die, Robotnik."

* * *

Tikal stared out in horror at the chaotic hedgehog outside. She knew something was wrong. She could sense the emeralds power, emminating darkness and hatred. The darkness had not just taken over the sky, but Sonic's heart, washing away all except vengence and malice. She clung tighter to Gemini, who simply stared. This was the force behind the hero. All his deeds, part of a plan to save his love. Once that was taken away, what reason did Sonic have?

There was a brief flash of light, as Shadow appeared with Knux, Blaze, Amy, and Rouge. Amy made a slight gasp as she saw Sonic. It was hard not to notice him, as he was the only light. Shadow didn't waste time staring.

"This spell," he muttered. "Gemini, is there any way to get rid of it besides magic?"

"Part of this was caused by machinery," Gemini said slowly. "Of course, destroying it would only weaken the spell." He decided it best not to mention that some of the magic in the machine was his own. Destroying the device would destroy all remaning magic. That would mean he could never cast spells again...

"Right then," Rouge was now taking control of the situation. "Knuckles, Blaze, and Tikal will go after Robotnik. Shadow, Gemini, and I will go destroy the machine. Amy will-" Rouge looked over, but Amy was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"And here is where we get off," Ciel said, as they reached the ship.

"It's huge!" Scorge said in wonder.

"Look Cheese," Cream said, "It's Tails! We're going to go see him, okay?"

"Just be careful up there, if possible," Ciel agreed as she flew up towards the fox.

"So Eno," Ciel said to the hedgerhog on his back, "Do you know how you're gonna' get rid of that spell?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Eno said calmly, "I just need to wait for the others to get the machine down."

"What machine?" Ciel asked. "How do you know about a machine in there?"

"I can sense it, like all dark magic. Call it natural instinct."

"Lookit, it's Daddy!" Scorge said, pointing to Super Sonic.

"Something doesn't seem right," Ciel said worridly. "Super Sonic isn't supposed to look that angry, right?"

"_Tonight, you die, Robotnik"_

"Oh god," muttered Eno, for once speaking with a tone of discontent.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Eno managed to say, "But I think the chaos emeralds were affected by the spell, turning them evil, in a sense. Since Sonic used them, he basically has been overtaken by the spell."

"But what'll happen if you do the spell?" Ciel asked quietly.

"I...don't know. It might just undo the spell, or it could..."

"Kill him?" Scorge asked, tears welling up in his eyes. "Would it kill Daddy?"

"Well whatever it does, we haven't got much time," Ciel said. "Everyone prepare for landing!"

* * *

Amy was on the outside of the ship, running towards Super Sonic. It didn't matter what he was like now, or what she had done before. She had to apologize, now or never. She didn't know why, but there was a fear, deep down inside her, that she would lose him. She couldn't let that happen.

"Sonic!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Sonic!" But the hedgehog did not respond. He simply raised his hand, glowing with a crimson light.

"Chaos Destruct," he said quietly, his voice once again cutting through all other sounds, resonating throughout the air as a giant beam came out of the light in his palm, straight into the ship.

"Oh my god," Amy thought, "Isn't that where Shadow and the others are?"**

* * *

Oh no! Are they going to be okay? What'll happen to Super Sonic? You'll just have to wait for Chapter 11!**


	11. Pain

**Sorry I haven't been updating as fast. I've been sick & busy. But I'm making sure I finish this! WARNING: This bit is a tad bit violent...definetly T rated. But who cares? Not me...as long as you read.**

* * *

Shadow's head was spinning. God, his head hurt. So did his left shoulder, which was touching cold metal. Excruciating pain, almost as bad as when he fell from the Ark. What had happened? There had been a beam of light, and it hit the part of the base they were at. After that, he had passed out. Were the others okay? Shadow tried to get up, but only his right arm responded. Was his left arm broken? No, it couldn't be, or it would be hurting, right? He slowly looked over at his arm.

"Oh my god," Shadow said, staring at what had once been an arm, now a bloody bulge on his shoulder. A metal beam must have fallen on it after he fainted, cutting it off. If the blast could do that to him...Shadow slightly shuddered at the thought of the others. Were they...dead?

Super Sonic looked at the debris. His attack had been right on target. He grinned. Robotnik was sure to have felt that. But during the blast, he had felt something. Was it just him, or had the darkness lifted a little? Oh well. He flew over the wreckage, examining his work. There was Robotnik, lying dead next to a machine, which was leaking black energy. That must have been the dark magic device which brought on the spell. No matter. Sonic began to charge up more energy.

"Sonic," He turned to see Shadow, bleeding helplessly on the ground. The "Ultimate Lifeform" that was once so powerful was now at his mercy.

"What is it, Shadow?" Sonic came a bit closer to Shadow. "Upset that now I am in power? You may have been the world's strongest hedgehog, but not for long, faker," he added with a sneer.

"Damn it Sonic," Shadow said. There was anger in his eyes, blotted out by pain. "You destroyed Robotnik. Can't you just stop it? Go back to normal and help us out?"

"Are you joking?" Sonic let out a laugh. "Help you? I have no reason."

"I thought you said we were your friends," Shadow said. He hated having to beg like this, but he was in no condition to fight.

"What are friends," Soni said, his voice growing louder as it rang through the air, "When everything you fought for is gone? None of you ever would of cared if you knew about her. You would eventually ditch me like Amy did. I used to think I had friends too, friends who would never leave my side. But when something goes wrong, they desert me."

"What about your kid?" Shadow yelled. There was no denying it, Sonic had gone mad.

"All kids leave eventually, and leave their parents behind. Scorge is just a reminder of my failure." Sonic floated up a bit farther, charging more energy in his hand. "I want to see you beg," Sonic said. "I want to see the Ultimate Weapon beg for my mercy."

"Have you forgotten I'm immortal?" Shadow was still stalling the mad hedgehog. Maybe, if he was kept busy for long enough, the energy would run out, and he'd turn to normal.

"Proud of your status, as always. But don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll kill everyone on the ship!"

* * *

Ciel, Eno and Scorge landed on the ship just as Sonic had spoken.

"No, Daddy!" Scorge began to cry. "Daddy can't be that mean!"

"Shadow!" Ciel cried, running over to his brother. Eno looked over, seeing Amy. He ran over to her, Scorge trailing behind.

"Eno!" Amy said. "How did you get here?"

"Ciel brought us," Eno said. "Amy, I can put an end to this spell, as well as Sonic's rampage. But if I do..."

"What?"

"There's a chance that Sonic and I will die. Sonic's absorbed some of the dark magic, so when I abolish the spell, he might die. As for me, no light mage has ever managed to pull off the spell without dying."

Amy stared into his eyes. There was a chance that both the men she cared for would die. The one she loved, and her best friend. But if she didn't everyone else would die, including her.

"Hold on," Amy said. "Before you do, I want to apologize to Sonic. Even if he doesn't care what I say anymore, I still want to say something." Eno nodded, watching Amy as she ran off towards Sonic. Scorge stayed beside Eno.

"Can you really make Daddy better?" Scorge asked. Eno nodded.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, it'll be for the best." Eno kept his eyes on Amy. Her devotion was strong. He knew she'd go back to Sonic. Even if she'd never see Eno again. Why was he doing this, even when he knew there was no way they could be together? Willing to give his life for someone he had missed for so long? "I guess love's just silly that way," he thought, as he began to concentrate all his energy for the spell.**

* * *

Next chapter shall be the last! I have nothing to say, except, be there!**


	12. Light

**The final chapter! Le finale! Whatever you want to call it, don't matter! Just read it!**

* * *

Super Sonic just watched the expression on Shadow's face, laughing at the sight. No one could stop him now! He could see the others coming out of the rubble, damaged form the freak attack. Not like it mattered, they would die soon anyway! Sonic watched as Ciel ran up to Shadow.

"Lex! Shadow!" Ciel said once he reached his brother. "Are you okay? What happe-" Ciel froze at the sight of Shadow's arm.

"Notice my arm?" Shadow said. He couldn't hold on for much longer now. His head was spinning too fast, the pain in his body becoming too much. He slightly closed his eyes, wishing the pain would go away.

"Well Shadow, are you ready to beg yet?" Sonic asked. He was getting impatient. He wanted to blow up the ship now, not wait for Shadow and Ciel to shut up! Sonic began to charge up again, when he heard a voice.

"Sonic!" He turned around to see Amy.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked, "Want to yell at me some more? Or do you just want to die now?"

"Sonic," Amy said, tears beginning to fall, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
"You're just saying that so I won't kill you!"

"No, I mean it! I'm sorry! I didn't understand about you and Beau! You loved her, and it must have been hard finding out she died."

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled. "You don't know what she meant to me! You never will!" As he said this, the darkness began to blacken. The energy of his anger, combined with the darkness he had taken in, increased the power of the spell, asd well as his own.

"Sonic, please!" Amy cried. "Don't destroy them. But..." Amy kept her gaze fixed on Super Sonic's eyes, not letting him get out of her sight. "But even if you destroy me, them, and everyone else, I forgive you, and I still love you." The words pierced Sonic's heart like an arrow. Impossible, she had ditched him! How could she still manage to forgive him? The energy in his hand began to fade slightly, as a small tear fell down his face.

"N...no!" Sonic screamed. He was in control, he couldn't relinquesh it because of a few words! "No matter what you say, I will still destroy you!"

* * *

Scorge watched in terror at his father. This wasn't what his mom had wanted. Mom had always told Scorge that Sonic was a just and good person, never one who would kill. But he was acting the complete opposite of that. Had Mommy made a mistake?

Scorge felt something warm. He looked over at Eno, who was beginning to glow.

"Are you going to help Daddy now?" Scorge asked quietly.

"Yes," Eno said, his voice sounding as calm as ever. "But I need you to go help Amy, okay? Someone needs to help her catch Sonic."

"Okay," Scorge said, turning to run to Amy. Eno watched him go, as his own lifeforce slipped away to power the spell.

"Whatever happens," He whispered, "I do realize that I can never vanquish all darkness. There is no light without dark, no dark without light. But I can do my best to restore things. For Amy." Finally, it was ready. Eno released the energy, slowly fading away as the world was filled with light.

* * *

All of a sudden, all the darkness was gone. Pierced by a bright light, which surrounded everything. For a moment, there was nothing else. No movement, no thought, no sound. Just light. Then Amy heard a voice, calm and quiet as ever.

"Amy," It was Eno's voice, though she couldn't see him anywhere. "Remember this Amy. No matter how dark things get, there will always be a light. Do your best to never give up, okay? Sonic needs your light right now. Promise me you'll help him for me."

"Are you really leaving?" Amy asked silently. "But you still have a life to live! You can't die."

"I won't die. Even if my body doesn't make it, I'll always remain with you. Farewell, Amy Rose."

With that, the voice faded away, along with the light. Blue skies were revealed, though Amy could have sworn she felt a tear fall on her cheek. She looked up, as Sonic fell from the sky, the emralds scattering like they always did when unneeded. Amy caught her hero as he fell, Scorge running up to her.

"Is Daddy okay?" Scorge asked Amy. She wasn't sure, but a sudden gasp from Sonic assured her that he was alive.

"Wha...Amy?" Sonic managed to say, opening his eyes. "What happened? I remember the lights going out, and then-"

"Don't worry about it Sonic," Amy said.

"But you...left me." Sonic said.

"Only for a bit," Amy said. "I just needed to sort things out."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Scorge cried, "A shooting star! In the daytime!" Scorge began to jump up and down, flapping his little wings in an effort to fly.

"Hey, you're right," Sonic said happily. "It is a shooting star." Amy just watched in silence. Could that be? Amy wan't sure, just happy to see Sonic smile again. In fact, she was smiling too. It almost seemed everything was smiling. Amongst the happiness, she thought she heard a voice.

_"You're welcome Amy"_

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what that was all about?" Shadow asked, a little dazzled by the sudden burst of light. He looked over at Rouge and the others, who also seemed to have noticed the light.

"I don't know," Ciel said. "But it seems to have repaired your arm...mostly." Shadow looked down. Indeed, his arm had been mostly healed, bearing now only a large wound. But the parts weren't seperated anymore.

"I wonder what that light was," Rouge wondered out loud.

"All that matters is that it happened," Gemini said, as he began to walk away from the debris, limping slightly from a cut on his leg.

"Where are you off to already?" Shadow asked his brother.

"Even though the spell was dismantled, traces of the magic remain," Gemini said. "Maybe, if I can find enough of it, I can reactivate my powers. Besides," Gemini turned to Shadow. "I might even find an emerald while I'm at it."

"Count me in!" Shadow said, catching up to Gemini, despite his injuries. They walked on, followed by Ciel, who had paused just a moment as a shooting star flew across the sky.**

* * *

And so the story ends. I haven't thought of a sequel yet, but I probably will. Meanwhile, please review the story and tell me what you think. Anyway, chao for now! (Wait, isn't it ciao?** **Nah.)**


End file.
